Students of Kalos
by Scootter46
Summary: The story of Stacy, a new student at the trainer school in Kalos! What adventures will she come across? (My first Pokemon-based story that doesn't involve Mystery Dungeon! Anyways, OC warning first off.)


**Alright, first non-mystery dungeon story. So wish me luck with this!**

CHPT1

The region of Kalos' southern town of Vaniville, it's a fresh start for everyone, including the new school student named Stacy. She awoke to the new day's rising sun at the sound of her mother's Pidgey chirping to alert the family to wake up for her first day of school in Santalune City. She got dressed early, too early for anyone else in the home to get ready for their day. She brushed her somewhat short brown hair into two Thin pig-tails and was dressed in a long sleeved black coat and a green dress underneath. Her mother walked down, closely resembling her except for longer hair.

She yawned loudly and looked at the clock. "Stacy...It's 6 am..."

"I know mom!" Stacy giggled and looked at her mother. "Oh! Almost forgot! I need you to sign my paper saying I can bring a Pokemon to school!" She handed her mother a slip and she signed it with a bright yellow pen.

"Which one would you like...? I know your brother isn't here so there isn't much to choose from." Her mother sighed still exhausted.

Stacy smiled thinking of her older brother named Marcus. He was out climbing in Sinnoh, he travels everywhere with his partially dyed white and black hair, the same with the tuxedo he stitched together himself to make it a complete balance. "I know, I'm finally able to bring my own today instead of take care of the teacher's at the preschool!"

Her mother smiled at her. "Well don't wake up dad, he needs the strength of his Pokemon for work."

"Aww mom!" She moaned. "Everyone will win but me!"

"Don't worry, you can pick one of my three, you know remember them, right?"

"Yeah, Spritzee, Pidgey and Bunnelby." Stacy smiled after remembering the names and Pidgey flew down from it's stand, and sat on the counter, pecking at it gently. Next Spritzee floated in from the dining room and fluttered gently over to Stacey's mom's head and landed safely.

Her mother giggled and picked up the little fairy Pokemon. "You've always had a thing with that." Bunnelby jumped in through the window, hopping onto the counter. "Do you know which one you'd like to bring to school?"

Stacey looked at the three and they were peering into her eyes. "Spritzee helps cook, and I don't want to take her..." The Spritzee nodded and sang it's call, floating back to the mom. "Pidgey needs to wake up dad soon, and he'll only wake up to him!" The two laughed and the bird chirped, flying back upstairs.

"So Bunnelby it is!" Her mother handed her the poke ball to the rabbit. "Bunnelby's always in the garden helping us out there, he just showed up one day and now he's always helping." The rabbit hopped and exclaimed it's name in joy. "I bet he's happy to go with you!"

Stacy rubbed Bunnelby's ears and it jumped for joy. "Hooray! My first Pokemon I get to battle with!"

Her mother chimed in. "It's our family's, so remember not to get into TOO many battles."

"So mom, can we get breakfast then go to school?! I'm so excited!" She twirled and her dress spun then she stopped and looked down. "...I wish Marcus was here though..." Stacy sighed and her mother looked down...Then there was a very fast knocking on the door.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" She opened it and Marcus bolted in, dropping his suitcases and his two main partners, Espeon and Umbreon tackled Stacy and their mother.

"I'm home!" He laughed and helped the four up, smiling the entire time. "So, I heard it's someone's big first day of school!" The teenager picked up his sister.

"Hi Marcus!" Stacy hugged him tightly.

Their mother looked at him. "Why aren't you at , climbing to the top with Cynthia?"

Marcus laughed. "The mountain isn't going anywhere! I can't come home and see my sister go to school?"

"You can, it's just a surprise you're home...and so early in the day."

Stacy looked at the two Pokemon Marcus always had out of their poke balls. "Can I take one of them to school today?"

"If you did, one'd follow the other...Besides, Bunnelby is a very good choice. He's the strongest of the three mom has." He set her down. Stacy looked at Bunnelby, still out of it's ball.

"Return!" She exclaimed, holding the ball and Bunnelby went back in. The Espeon and Umbreon got comfy on the couch and yawned.

Their mother laughed. "Even they're tired Marcus...I'm still worried about the hiking party."

"I'm only gone for today mom, after that I'll fly back on my Mandibuzz or Braviary any time so we can continue the hike! It's only one for ruins too. I don't think a bunch of rocks looking like that in the picture would move." He scratched his balanced hair.

"Can we eat soon?" Stacy looked at them and they laughed, soon sitting at the table and enjoying their breakfast.

"I plan on taking Stacy to school." Her brother looked at mom.

She turned back to the table and Spritzee was flying near them. "Really? It'd make things a lot easier...So are you going to stay home today and relax afterwards?"

Marcus nodded. "Of course! Besides, everyone could use a break too. I've been doing so many things, I've even shown up on TV!" He smiled. "I'm getting asked for commercials, and I'm not even an actor! I'm more on the lines of a waiter too!" His Espeon opened her eyes slowly, then went to the dining room table and jumped onto Marcus' lap, slowly falling asleep. "And now I'm going to need to wash my tuxedo..."

"We still have some of your clothes, how about wearing your shorts and t-shirt?"

"Why not? It's a relaxation day after all!" He walked upstairs after setting his pink friend down back on the couch and opened his room. Everything had it's niche, and was placed in a symmetrical pattern...His room was painted half black and white, and he opened his drawer, neat and tidy as he remembered it and put on his recreational clothes.

His dad walked by and looked into his room. "Stacy, I told you to stay ou-" He opened his eyes at his son.

"Hey dad." He waved and smiled. "Didn't hear Pidgey crow, something up?"

The father walked in slowly and smiled, noticing he was as tall as him now. "Yes...My boy's home!" He hugged him tightly.

"Agh! Stop squishing me! I know I've been gone for a while but please!" Marcus wheezed and his dad let go. "I see you're still working as an engineer..." He breathed heavily.

"You're still sporting the "Balance hair"." He laughed at the memories. "First day you did that was when you were nine..."

"And five years later I plan on keeping it that way." Marcus smiled. "I'm taking Stacy to school today, so I'll be home in an hour...Such a long walk." He went downstairs and his sandals clapped on the stairs. "Let's go!" He laughed and Stacy ran outside with him.

"Hold on! You forgot the food for Bunnelby!" Their mother came out and handed Stacy a small bag. "Remember, feed him at lunch."

Stacy nodded. "Alright, bye-bye mom!" She laughed, smiling with the signed form in hand and the poke ball in her bag.

"So, are you excited?" Marcus looked down at her as they walked down the route 1 path.

"Yeah! I'm finally five!" She spun again. "I can't wait to see what everyone else brought!"

" is a very nice teacher, she may be new but she does her job well." Marcus looked down the path into the town as they arrived. "The school's bigger too, so they have a nurse's office for both you and Pokemon, and the principle's office if someone gets in trouble..." He happily sighed. "Ah memories."

"Oh...Do they have a school yard too?" Stacy looked up at her sibling who chuckled.

"Of course! Where else would you eat lunch and battle? Just listen to the teachers and enjoy school! Math and Pokemon, reading, writing, all of the sorts!"

"So I will be learning other things then to take care of Bunnelby or anyone else..." Stacy stopped in front of the fountain and tugged on her brother's arm. "Wish, let's make one."

He smiled and handed her a coin, and they both tossed in the coins after closing their eyes and they continued their walk. "I wished for you to have a good day at school."

Stacy grumbled. "Why'd you tell me? It won't come true now!"

Marcus smiled. "I told you because I want you to have one." The two then walked into Santalune forest. "It's been forever since I took a walk in here."

Stacy couldn't stand still, she ran up ahead and weaved out of the way of the grass.

"Hey! Stop!" He ran after her and the two quickly ended up in front of the school. Marcus was panting heavily and Stacy giggled.

"I beatcha'!"

"I know...Please no races." He sighed and got up. "I'll pick you up today too."

Stacy nodded. "Can I go in now? Pleeeeease!"

"Of course, just get ready for the school day." He smiled. "Remember Bunnelby's attacks?"

"Yup!" She skipped in and waved goodbye.

CHPT1

Exploring the inside of the school, she was surprised that it had gotten bigger...Around the size of a school for five classes, it did have those actually. "Wow..." She whispered and walked into the class. was already there, just unpacking. "Uh...Hi." Stacy stuttered and the teacher looked at her.

"Oh, hello! Are you one of my students?" She looked down at her and she nodded. "That's great! And you are...?"

"S-Stacy." looked at a list after the child answered.

"You'll be sitting right here." She pointed to a desk near the front and smiled as she set her things down.

"So...When's recess?" Stacy looked at her teacher and she laughed.

"Not for two and a half hours. Many of your classmates will be arriving soon." She was right, at that moment a horde of students came in and were crowding around one boy that had short, light brown, messy hair and blue eyes with a lime green coat and blue pants.

"All right, if you don't believe I brought one then see at lunch!" He smiled and held out the great ball. "My dad's the best at catching!" Stacy got up and looked at the boy.

"...My brother caught a Latios." The whole class, including the teacher looked at her. "He set it free of course...He said something that mag-nif-i-cent doesn't deserve to be captured...It visits sometimes with a Latias..." Then the whole class started laughing at her.

"Yeah right!" Some girl said from the back. "NO one can catch one of those!"

"B-But he did!" Stacy replied in a flush of red in her face. came over.

"Alright class, settle down. It's not nice to make fun of anyone." The class was quiet and they started the day. Mumbles were exchanged whenever turned around to write on the board and everyone glanced at Stacy. Lunch came quickly for the first day, everyone was so excited to eat-And show off their Pokemon they were able to bring in.

"Come on out Bunnelby!" Stacy threw the ball and Bunnelby jumped and cried. The two sat down on the bench and She opened the brown bag. "Here's your food." She handed a mocha puff to the rabbit and he ate it quickly, and swayed at the flavor. Stacy then started eating her own lunch and Bunnelby's ears twitched. "Something wrong?" The rabbit pointed to a battle...The one boy who was gloating about his dad had a Lucario facing off against a zigzagoon.

"Lucario, force palm!" The kid yelled and the Pokemon pressed down on the opponent, and when it came off it looked away as if it was saying it's pathetic.

"...I see what he meant." Stacy looked at Bunnelby panic and run in a circle. "Calm dow-Huh?!" She watched the kid snatch his previous opponent's poke ball.

"I'll be taking THIS! It can get stronger, by the right trainer!" The boy laughed and the other kid ran away crying.

"That's not fair!" Stacy threw her lunch away and ran over enraged. "Why did you steal that?!" She growled at the boy.

"Hey, this thing needs a good trainer. Not that weaklin-" Stacy interrupted his insult.

"It's only weak because you used a Lucario!" She yelled and Bunnelby hopped in front and chattered at the Lucario and it glared at it, smiling smugly.

"Hmph, like that thing's stronger."

"Oh yeah?! We'll see!" Another girl from the class walked up to Stacy.

"Don't do it!" The girl screamed. She seemed to be a grade ahead, and had a pink getup similar to her sister who was hiding behind her.

Stacy ignored the comment. "I will! That's not fair for you to steal Pokemon after winning!"

"Fine then, let's see how fast you lose!" The two stood on opposite sides of a chalk-drawn arena and their Pokemon jumped into the ring.

CHPT1

**I do not own anything except the characters, Pokemon and the Kalos region belong to Nintendo. **


End file.
